This invention relates to guides for power saws and more particularly to guiding apparatus for a saw used to cut sheet material.
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant comprises U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,465 issued May 17, 1955 to F. C. Huebner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,130 issued Aug. 20, 1974 to Harold E. Moore; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,440 issued Oct. 31, 1975 to Richard D. Baker.